Tan lejos y tan cerca
by H0ri
Summary: Una historia fumada haciendo de lado la película. Muajaja. Elricest D


Disclaimer: No voy a poner disclaimer, porque tu sabes que FMA no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera ahorita estaría dibujando yaoi para publicarlo y hacer felices a las elricest fans como yo XD.

Además no me gusta hacer bulto balbuceando...como lo estoy haciendo en estos instantes...

Tan lejos y tan cerca

Puso primero el pie metálico, seguido del de carne y hueso sobre el suelo de ese mundo que sentía que le pertenecía. Miro a su alrededor y contempló por unos instantes el lugar del que solía ser parte mientras la melancolía se le arremolinaba en el estómago.

Había vuelto. El alquimista de acero había vuelto.

Pero como todo bien conlleva algo malo, por razones misteriosas la puerta había decidido arrojarlo en una zona aislada de la civilización, o al menos eso parecía puesto que no divisaba ningún asentamiento humano a la lejanía. No veía más que un verde, espeso e infinito bosque.

« _Al menos no me arrojó en medio de algún desierto_ » pensó y emprendió su camino a casa. Dondequiera que esta se encontrara.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí se encontraba Alphonse Elric, ahora convertido en un niño de 12 años, dedicado a recorrer el mundo en busca de respuestas: Todo un caminante

El calor del desierto le exprimía sudor de la frente, obligándolo a sentir la necesidad de un trago de agua.

Había estado caminando por el mundo sin rumbo fijo buscando quien le contestara la pregunta, esa pregunta que le robó el sueño durante todos estos años:

"¿Dónde esta mi hermano?"

Dos años había invertido ya en su infructuosa búsqueda y sin embargo seguía con la frente en alto y paso firme sin importarle los peros. Todos estaban convencidos de que Edward Elric había muerto ya hacía tiempo, en un acto de amor y valentía dando su vida por la de su hermano menor. Todos excepto el. Estaba seguro que en algún lugar lejano estaba su hermano mayor buscándole. Y por supuesto que no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados a sentarse para esperarlo cual doncella sin esperanzas. El tenía la convicción de que pronto lo vería y lo estrecharía entre sus brazos como en los recuerdos que tenía presentes en su memoria día con día.

Se secó los labios y guardó su cantimplora decidido a seguir su camino. Decidido a encontrar a su hermano.

Pasaron tres meses desde ese día. Tres meses sumados a esos dos años de búsqueda continua y sin descanso llena de desaires en lugar de información preciosa no eran nada, o al menos eso quería creer.

Lo cierto es que si la flama del amor de Alphonse por su hermano seguía quemando dentro su paciencia se agotaba y en momentos se sentía tan desanimado que se tiraba al suelo a ver las nubes, y en otras ocasiones lloraba de desesperación. Había alcanzado el límite.

Volvió al punto de partida: Rizenbul, su hogar. No se tomó la molestia de saludar a sus amigos, sino que fue directamente al cementerio. Se sentó junto a la lápida de su madre y como un niño –porque realmente era un niño- se inclinó hacia la misma y se aferró a ella con fuerza. Y fue entonces que su alma se resquebrajó y rompió a llorar.

-« ¿ Por qué no puedo, mamá? ¿Por qué no tengo siquiera la sensación de acercarme a una pista? ¿ Porqué no he hallado una sola señal de su paradero? »

Su rostro estaba ya enrojecido, y las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas hasta caer por su barbilla. Su respiración se entrecortaba y se hacía más agitada.

-...¿Por qué?- murmuró casi en un susurro dirigido hacia aquella lápida inanimada.

Después de formular casi involuntariamente esa pregunta , el silencio tomó posesión de todo el lugar por unos minutos, siendo interrumpido solo por el chasquido de los pájaros que volaban entre las ramas de algunos árboles. Oyó unos pasos entre las hierbas que fueron de un ligero trote a una carrera. Una voz familiar jadeante quebró el silencio.

-..¡Aru! ¿Qué demo...- pausó un momento al ver la condición de Alphonse. Tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó- ¿Estas bien?-

Alphonse se sobresaltó ante la aparición de Winry Rockbell, se secó las lágrimas en un movimiento preciso y rápido y volteó a encararla fingiendo su mejor sonrisa, que aunque falsa resultaba ligeramente reconfortable y dulce.

-No, no te preocupes, Winry. Estoy bien...solo recordaba algunas cosas- mintió casi automáticamente.- Descuida.-

Winry se le quedo mirando confusa y parpadeando una y otra vez . Aru le devolvió la mirada, pues estaba perplejo y cuando el silencio se tensó un poco comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho algo malo. Por fin la rubia gritó a todo pulmón.

- Pero ¡Qué demonios haces aquí, Alphonse Elric?

Aru se encogió un momento, pues no se esperaba tal grito y apuro a responder- Lo siento, Winry. Debí avisar que venía de paso, pero quise visitar a mamá primero. De todas maneras no llevo mucho tiempo aquí.- mientras al mismo tiempo bajaba la cabeza a modo de excusa.

-Pero si serán estúpidos ¡Cuál es su problema?- arremetió la rubia visiblemente exaltada agitando los brazos y mirando hacia el vasto cielo azul.- Realmente son un par de imbéciles- finalizó.

La mirada de Alphonse se volvió confusa una vez más. Winry, al darse cuenta que el chico no sabía de qué le estaba hablando exhaló un suspiro y atinó a explicarle con la voz más serena.

-Edo volvió.-

Los ojos de Alphonse casi se salieron de su orbita . Incluso la mecánica pudo ver un destello en aquellos dos ojos cafés. Una sonrisa se le formó de manera casi instantánea y el corazón le latía con mayor rapidez. Por un momento llego a pensar que se le saldría de emoción. Sin embargo la alegría le duro poco, pues su amiga de la infancia se encargaría de darle una punzada de dolor con solo cuatro palabras

-Pero se ha ido- sentenció

Con esas cuatro palabras le cercenó el corazón que hacía segundos sentía que le estallaba de felicidad. La expresión del rostro se le descompuso, la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de dolor y las lágrimas se retuvieron en sus ojos, que de nuevo se dirigían hacia el suelo.

« _¡Momento!_ » gritó una voz en su interior. Después de todo « _él estuvo aquí_ » . Probablemente estuvo aquí sentado hacía poco tiempo. Debían ser buenas noticias, pues después de todo su hermano había estado allí, más cerca de lo que jamás había estado en años.

Lanzó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y al terminar soltó la abrumadora lluvia de cuestiones.

-¡Cuándo sucedió eso exactamente? ¿Cómo que se fue? ¡ A dónde? ¿Dónde estuvo metido estos años? ¿Por qué no vino a vernos?- y pausó por un segundo para agregar con un dejo de tristeza- a verme...-

-Fue hace más o menos una semana. Sólo llegó directo a ver a su madre, fue una casualidad que lo viera. Preguntó por ti y se marchó de inmediato cuando le conté de tus constantes viajes. Y en cuanto a estos dos años, no se detuvo a explicar ni una palabra.-

Alphonse la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos. Ya no estaban solo vidriosos, sino que las lágrimas de nuevo se abrían paso por sus sonrosadas mejillas. No se molestó en secarlas cuando se dio la vuelta en dirección contraria a la casa Rockbell.

-Me marchó.- dijo con simpleza y una sonrisa melancólica dibujada en su rostro.- Voy a encontrar a mi hermano.- Y sin mayor explicación partió en busca del reencuentro por el que había luchado todos estos años.

OK, eso estuvo horrible, lo acepto XD.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo que no es muy obscuro o que conlleva lemon dentro o un rechazo amoroso. De hecho el elricest aquí es apenas palpable (Eso cambiara, se los aseguro ;D)

Tuve que meter a Winry. Argh, como la odio.

En fin, si gustan dejar reviews adelante oxo Flames no, por favor. Soy muy sensible '(

Bueno, de hecho no, pero vamos, a nadie le gusta una flameada XD


End file.
